1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of adjusting display direction and a display-direction adjusting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with information technology developments, nowadays, for those who have to work in different places, storing mass information into an electronic apparatus for processing as needed has become an essential tendency. Electronic apparatuses, such as tablet personal computers, and personal digital assistants (PDA), are increasingly widespread because they are easy to carry, thin and small.
In order to meet various requirements, the tablet personal computer may be placed in a landscape status or a portrait status according to the requirement of the user. For example, the tablet personal computer as placed in a landscape status can normally have a better display effect. However, when the user uses the tablet personal computer in a handwriting way, the tablet personal computer can be more convenient when used in a portrait status.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a schematic diagram of a tablet personal computer placed in a landscape status and a schematic diagram of a tablet personal computer placed in a portrait status are respectively shown. Suppose that the user can observe a picture on the landscape-status tablet personal computer 100 (as shown in FIG. 1A) at a certain observation position. When the tablet personal computer 100 is changed from the landscape status to a portrait status (as shown in FIG. 1B), the display picture accordingly rotates its display direction clockwise by 90 degrees. If the user does not adjust his/her observation position, he/she will not observe the correct image, thereby making the tablet personal computer inconvenient to use.